Keeping up with the game
by RedBlue Moon
Summary: What if things became too hard for Max. what if the flock found out? would they be able to help her or is she too far gorn. mentions of Self harm. no flames please. may be a one-shot i dont know yet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own maximum ride or and of the characters in this story we all know who they belong too. Also I have very bad spelling and grammar I know. I have reasons for it and I would normally get someone to read over something before I post it but because im not shore if im gonna keep writing this I didn't bother. But if I do I will be shore to get someone to check.

Chapter 1

Max ran up to her room as fast as she could. School had been hell not only had Iggy and Gazzy felt the need to get her called into the principal's office again but she had caught fang sitting outside the front steps making out with the red-head-wonder. Max locked the door behind her and sat down on her bed breathing hard, she couldn't handle things anymore everything seemed to make her break down now. Max used to be strong she used to be the one the others looked to for support and help but now she was just broken and she knew it.

Max lied down on her bed and reached into her small backpack (always kept ready in case they had to leave in a hurry) and pulled out the small jewellery box. Jeb had given it to her when she was very little it had had a shell in it that matched maxs eyes. Now the small box held one thing, a small shiny razor blade. Max had taken it from doctor M's house. She felt bad for stealing it but ever since they had left the "E" house max had no way to stay strong this was the only thing that could help.

Max pulled down her track pants to revel her leg already mattered with scares. She took a moment to trace them with her finger out lining the different patterns they made. If the flock new about this they would never get over it they could hardly handle it when she cried, she couldn't imagine what they would do it they know how truly broken she was.

Max pushed to blade down into her skin feeling the slightest pain. Then she pressed harder and dragged it across making a white line over her leg. Max put the blade down and watched as the blood came up through the cut and began running down her leg. She closed her eyes and laid her head back focusing on the pain, on the feeling of the blood as it trickled down her leg. For a moment she forgot what she was even upset about she could breathe again that was until she heard to door to her room open.

"Max what are you doing?" asked a shocked Gazzy.

A/N hey so really short I know and don't know if im gonna keep writing it. Please no flames i don't wish for anyone to be offened by this it was not my intention just trying a new type of story for me. But reviews are always good and any ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading


	2. Everything is not ok

**Chapter two:**

Max froze she couldn't believe it she had been caught out, she looked down at Gazzy's hands where she saw the lock picking kit in one and a box of cookies in the other.

"I was going to put them in your room" said Gazzy when he saw where she was looking "to say sorry about to day." This brought Max out of her shock and she quickly pulled up her track pant and crossed to room to close the door behind Gazzy. "Max, what where you doing?" Gazzy asked in a quivering voice she could see the tears welling up behind his eyes, and she couldn't take that. She was Max, she stone of her little messed up family she could be the reason for one of her siblings to cry.

"It's ok Gazzy, its nothing really. I just hit my leg on a bench today and it scratched me is all" Max lied hoping Gazzy had only seen the blood and not what she had done. Luckily he had.

"It looked really bad Max; there was a lot of blood for a scratch"

"No there wasn't it just spread a little from my pants rubbing on it, but thank you for the cookies" said Max trying to distract him.

"Oh yer where really sorry about that, we really did think putting a bomb in the teacher draw would be funny" Gazzy replied with a sly smile.

"Well sadly the teacher didn't see it that way, maybe you should go help Iggy cook tea" Max replied with a small smile of her own.

"Ok" replied Gazzy as he place the cookies on Max's bed and run out of the room to help Iggy. God that was close thought Max, thank god that Gazzy didn't see much otherwise that could have been another conversation entirely and Max really didn't think she could handle that no matter how strong the others thought she was there was only so much she could take. Max went over to her bed and fished out the blade that had fallen between the covers and replaced in back into the box, ready for next time.

_**Gazzy Pro:**_

Gazzy walked out of Max's room with a fake smile on his face, he knew that Max still saw him as her kid brother but he didn't think she could be that naive. He knew what he had seen and he knew what it had meant, what he didn't know was what to do about it. Max was the leader she was the strong one, she was the one that took care of them but in that moment Gazzy had seen it, Max was falling apart and that scared him more than a thousand erases. But why? Gazzy questioned, why would Max do it, yer their lives where hard but really they didn't know any better and why now when things where finally going well in their lives. Gazzy made his way to the other side of the house where he softly knocked on the door before opening it when hearing a gentle come in.

"Sup Gaz?" questioned Fang as he kicked the power of button of his computer.

"It's Max" stated Gazzy not shore where to look he didn't want to see his bothers face when he said this "she hurting herself, like badly iv seem the scares, there all over her legs" Gazzy looked up as he stated this to look at Fangs reaction and what he saw was so much worse than what he was expecting, he thought he would see anger, disbelief, sadness but what he saw was nothing, Fang just sat there with a blank expression.

A/N hey so haven't writing in a very long time but I have 4 weeks off uni so through I would do something that didn't look like homework. Let me know what you think


End file.
